1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained, readily releasable latch for securing a toilet seat assembly to its commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to be able to remove a toilet seat from its associated commode, as for cleaning or replacement. Normally, this is a difficult task since most seats are secured by threaded fasteners. In time, and particularly in humid environments typical of water closets, bathrooms, and the like, threaded fasteners are prone to becoming both soiled and frozen by corrosion. Moreover, such facilities are usually not generously provided with space, so that access to these fasteners is cramped.
The prior art has recognized this problem, and has suggested various solutions employing readily removable seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,357, issued to Bruce A. Ades on Dec. 7, 1993, discloses a hinge which is separable into two parts when two elongated pins are withdrawn from the assembly. Even after this disassembly, mounting brackets remain attached to a commode body assembly.
In a similar vein, E.P.O. Pat. Document No. 0,014,325, dated Aug. 20, 1980, discloses a toilet seat readily removable by withdrawal of two bolts from their journals. The bolts pass through stationary journals fastened to the commode body and the seat assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,063, issued to Ray G. Brooks on Nov. 13, 1962, discloses an arrangement enabling quick release of a seat attaching post. The usual threaded fastener securing the post in its associated hole formed in the commode is replaced by a device which permits manual release from the post. A collar is slid coaxially along the post, and moves a locking ball into an ineffectual position. The device then manually disassociates from the post, and is pulled away therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,889, issued to Patrick Tissot et al. on Oct. 30, 1990, discloses a readily removed toilet seat wherein support blocks holding pivot pins for both the seat and the lid are readily removed from a cooperating bracket. The bracket is bolted to the commode body by passing conventional screws through holes conventionally formed in the commode body for attachment of the seat assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,731, issued to Claudio Fait on Nov. 20, 1990, discloses an arrangement for releasing all components of a toilet seat hinge and fastener assembly from the commode body from above. An expansible anchor sits in the conventional fastener hole formed in the commode body, and receives a bolt or rod. When screwed in, the bolt deforms the anchor, and is forcibly retained therein. A post is thus provided which extends only above the commode body. The hinge has a support arm connecting the hinge mechanism to the toilet seat. This arm has a hole formed therein, and lowers into engagement onto the post. A setscrew penetrates the support arm, and engages a groove formed in the post. The toilet seat assembly is thus released by slackening the setscrew.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,137, issued to Pierre Jammet on Oct. 12, 1982, discloses a disposable toilet seat which is readily removable from the commode. The seat has holes which frictionally engage pegs projecting horizontally from a base member permanently attaches to the commode body by conventional screws or bolts. The seat is slid into and out of engagement with the pegs, and is thus installed and removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,130, issued to Fred A. Sansone on Oct. 19, 1971, discloses a toilet seat which attaches to anchor members permanently secured to the commode body by resilient frictional engagement of posts with receptacles formed in the anchor members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,015, issued to Melvin H. Silverman on Sep. 25, 1962, is similar in concept to that of Sansone '130. In Silverman '015, a spring permanently mounted within the post resiliently deforms to expand once it has passed through an anchor and emerged therebelow. The anchor is secured to the commode body by threaded fasteners.
E.P.O. Pat. Document No. 0,225,427, dated Jun. 16, 1987, discloses a toilet seat arrangement wherein hinge posts are keyed within their journals, and are removed by appropriate rotation and withdrawal.
While each of the above approaches has its advantages, there remain nonetheless certain aspects which would be desirable to change. For example, disassembly of a seat assembly into several parts, particularly wherein some of those parts are small fasteners, could be avoided by appropriate design changes. Also, it would be desirable to remove all apparatus from the commode body to facilitate cleaning the same. In some of the above examples, anchors and other fastening structures remain a permanent part of the commode body.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Furthermore, some of the above inventions require complicated or precise manipulation of parts to operate properly. Finally, in the case of Jammet '137, ready disassembly comes at the cost of having reduced securement of the seat components.